


Grumpy Old Men

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward sleeping arrangements, Crack, Domestic, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shenanigans, Sleeping Together, nicholai can't handle a normal life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: There's only bed, you know the rest ;)
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Grumpy Old Men

**Author's Note:**

> So... It's not really romantic, but well. Maybe in the future I'll actually write more about a possible romance between these too, beos before i settled onto Ginoveira, this ship was my first thought xD

Nicholai has his arms crossed the entire time during the check-in at the hotel reception. 

The administrator is taking her damn time and it’s clear that she seems to have a thing for his colleague Mikhail Victor. He watches as the older man is laughing along, joking with the woman. Then he turns around and holds up their key. _Finally_.

“What was that about?” Nicholai grunts as they enter the elevator.

“What? Are you jealous?” Mikhail sniggers.

The taller Russian rolls his eyes in annoyance. “Of course not. It just took you a fucking long time to get something as simple as a key.”

“We have to blend in. Showing we are no danger to them.”

“By flirting?” Nicholai questions.

Mikhail laughs. “Sometimes. She started it. She seemed like a fine lady, so I played along.”

The younger Russian isn’t used to these social events anymore. He’s spend more time on the base training than he’s gone out in public. However, for this certain missions it’s required to blend in with the common people and do as much research as they can while staying undercover.

To Nicholai, it had been a stupid idea. He doesn’t exactly look like your average day Joe with the muscles he’s gained. And he knows that many people think he’s got a scary, mean looking face. Not that it bothers him, but if you want to go undercover, those assets shouldn’t stand out.

However, Mikhail is the Captain here. His will is basically law. The other mercs will arrive tomorrow so people won’t suspect they work together. 

They end up on the last floor. A few corridors later they go to the door at the end of the hallway. It seems to be kind of tucked away in a forgotten corner. Mikhail enters first. The room is small. Like really small. And when Nicholai’s eyes fall on the bed, he realises it’s the _only_ bed in this tiny space.

“Isn’t this room a bit too small for two grown men?” he comments with a agitated huff.

“What? We’ve slept in worst places in the past.”

 _That’s because we had no choice_. And it’s not like they’re street-poor to afford a two-person bed either. However, Nicholai doesn’t want to get openly petty about it. They’ll have to stay here for two weeks so he better not makes a scene with his superior like that. No matter how he’d rant about it, it would only make him look stupid and childish.

“I’m going for a walk,” Nicholai states and leaves the room without waiting for an answer.

He spends almost the entire afternoon hanging around the hotel, trying his best not to look menacing or brooding. He meets Mikhail in the hotel’s restaurant for dinner. It’s crowded so they avoid talking about the assignment. That makes things less social as there’s not much else to talk about. Mikhail attempts some small talk but ends up talking for the two of them. Once the duo is back in their room and have readied themselves for bed, it’s when Nicholai speaks up.

“What now? Is someone going to sleep on the ground?”

“There’s bed, isn’t there?” Mikhail as if he doesn’t see a problem at all. He probably really doesn’t. Mikhail is a team-player, a social guy, unlike Nicholai who prefers to operate alone.

“Yes-”

“Well then. We’ll make it work,” Mikhail sternly says. He gets in on the left side and Nicholai follows on the right. It’s awkward for sure. At first, both men try to lay on their back but both aren’t exactly slim men. Their broad shoulders bump into each other.

“Wait,” Nicholai grunts as he tries to lay on the opposite side.

“Your feet smell,” Mikhail comments with a pinched nose. Not sure if the other Russian is kidding or serious, Nicholai has to admit this position isn’t optimal either. And he is not going to wake up in the middle of the night because some foot is in his face. He tries to lay on his side and Mikhail has gotten the same idea. Both men are now facing each other. Their light eyes meet for a long time. None of them dares to say something. In silent agreement, both turn around so they lay back to back. Nicholai has to bend his knees else his feet hit the end of the bed. If he shifts too much, he’ll roll off the mattress. He curses with his lips pursed together. Mikhail sighs and chuckles. Subtly, the younger Russian tries to look over his shoulder but the other guy is still with his back toward him.

“This isn’t optimal either. You’re almost falling out of the bed, aren’t you, Коля?”

Nicholai isn’t fan of Mikhail calling him that but at the moment that’s the least of his concern. A muffled ‘ _Да’_ escapes from his still, sealed lips.

“Then spoon me,” comes the older Russian’s flat reply. No hint of joking or sarcasm to be heard. When Nicholai doesn’t reply, Mikhail adds: “You do know what that means, right? Wrap your arm-”

“I get it,” the taller man snaps and reluctantly rolls around until his body is close to Mikhail’s. One big arm wrapps around the smaller man’s waist, his legs slightly brushed against the other man’s. The taller man is tense at first. It feels not natural, not _normal_. It’s only once he’s sure that the older Russian has fallen asleep and he can feel his body slowly rise and fall with each breath, that Nicholai can relax too. The arm, previously wrapped tightly and cramped, now simply rests on the other man’s waist. He sinks more into the mattress and dares closing his eyes. He falls asleep much quicker than expected because before he knows it, the morning is already there. He is humming, still amused by some dream he had for once. He holds his breath once he remembers where he is. Then he realises where his body is and where Mikhail’s is. Somehow in his sleep, Nicholai must’ve inched even closer to the other. One leg even wrapped around him, clutching onto the legs beneath. As fast as he can, he untangles himself and rolls out of bed. Quickly he gets dressed and is about to leave the room when he hears Mikhail’s sleepier voice. “Going somewhere?”

“I’m going for a morning jog and then have some breakfast. The other mercs should be here at 0800,” he shortly replies, trying to sound neutral.

Mikhail mutters something and Nicholai almost sighs in relief but then the older guy adds: “Looks like you slept well, haha!”

“да,” the taller Russian says and slams the door shut behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> There's something I absolutely adore about putting a villain/cold antisocial character into day-to-day/domestic life scenarios.   
> It's also amusing to write No Homo^Nicholai :P
> 
> Да = yes  
> Коля/kolya = diminutive of Nikolai apparently, thanks to AnotherAnon0 ik this now :D


End file.
